A Sweet Taste
by DaeSiggil
Summary: The Superior finds Roxas' expressions too much to bear and decides to tease the youth. One-shot.


Well, I was dared to write this, so here is the result.  
I don't own Kingdom Hearts and all that rot.

Enjoy the Superior being a perv!

* * *

The youth was really far too sensitive, Xemnas decided with a light chuckle. He always looked at him with such a beautiful hurt expression like he had been punished recently, it was simple... unable to resist. It wanted him to punish Roxas further just to see that expression worsen as it was aimed at him. Really difficult to resist.

He did so however, had done so for a long time now. It showed everyone just how many self-restraint he had. Many would have laughed, Xemnas wasn't really know to have some form of restraint, it would surprise many though.

Xemnas moved closer, looking down on the youth and raised an eyebrow, amber eyes glowing with some amusement that sparked some irritation in the younger Nobody. It let a smirk curl the Superior's lips and a laugh nearly escape; just the example of the self-restraint he had, it also helped that he didn't really felt emotions or pretended to act on them. Unlike the young blond in front of him.

A hand pushed against his chest, but instead that the silver-haired man was pushed back, the small blond pushed himself back.

"What are you doing?" Roxas hissed softly, not comfortable with the Superior's presence so close to him.

A shrug was the only reply he got, amber eyes becoming shrouded by eyelids that lowered themselves. The youth's reactions also where such interesting, he more than the others, acted on emotions. He didn't know if he should feel disgust or admiration.

It was really getting too tempting, lips parting for a moment and allowing a tongue to dart out to wet them quickly. It retreated, shy of the outside world and he almost reached out to stroke the soft skin that the other Nobody possessed. He wondered how the pale skin would look when his hand was placed on it.

Wary blue eyes focused on his form as if guessing his thoughts and he finally took a step back, room for the keywielder to take a breath and relax some.

It wasn't for long though as Xemnas stepped closer once more, too close and making the blond stumble back and into a wall that the Superior had maneuvered him into. A hand landed next to his head and molten amber eyes caught sight of a wince. The smile wasn't suppressed this time and he leaned lightly forward "You let your emotions control you too much." He murmured.

It made clear blue orbs widen in shock, spiky head raising to look at him "What?"

Too much, Xemnas simply couldn't resist anymore. He captured soft lips in a kiss that demanded respect and domination handed to him. The boy handed him the latter and he pried open lips and explored a hot cavern that he had wanted to explore for a while now.

Resistance, that was the first thing he noticed when he got his senses back. He pulled back and looked at the fearful ones that the blonde showed him, a chuckle escaped him and he lightly stroked the skin of Roxas's cheek "You really show too much emotion." He murmured, catching absently how his tan looked on the pale skin that the other possessed.

Delightful, a nice contrast. He felt himself be shoved and by the surprise he actually did take a step away from the young blond, amber eyes moved to the keywielder.

"What the hell?" The smaller man hissed, hand raising to wipe at his lips in disgust.

A dark chuckle escaped him this time "Don't say that you're surprised?" He murmured softly, head lifting to the side and allowing locks of silver to fall over his shoulder.

The glare that came out of blue eyes amused the Superior, the words that didn't escape the youth had him very amused as well. It was obvious to both that he was merely playing mostly around with the blond.

Another step closer had the glare changing into a deer caught in headlights and he once more bend down to get a taste of those lips, this time some more residence was given. His wandering hands quickly made it crumble and a soft sound escaped Roxas as his hands pushed against Xemnas' chest.

Gloved hands then encountered soft skin and he paused into the kiss, his hands not once pausing before he pulled back; just in time to safe his lower lip and tongue from teeth that had tried to bite down.

"Stop it." Roxas hissed, skin slightly flushed because of his body natural reaction to having a warm body against him. It also didn't help that Xemnas couldn't be called ugly, silver hair cascading from shoulders and amber orbs kept demanding respect with a simple look. The tanned skin that looked smooth.

"Hm?" The Superior Nobody hummed "Why should I, you seem to... enjoy it." His hand travelled lower, making the small blond grit his teeth and then a small groan escape.

Thin lips curled up and the taller man leaned forward, his free hand taking the other's chin in his grip and lifting it so that mentioned lips could tease soft skin "Such delightful reactions." He murmured, voice soft and not hiding the smirk.

"Bastard." The word didn't hurt him as he had no feelings to get hurt; the same reason why he didn't care that the blond pretended not to like it, those reactions proved him otherwise, really.

"Tsk, such harsh words." He mocked lightly, head pulling back to stare into blue eyes that showed so much rage. His gloved hand once more stroked the soft skin of Roxas' cheek and watched with some satisfaction that those blue orbs closed.

"What did you expect?" The blonde spoke back, not opening his eyes as he felt that hand still close to them.

"Not much different from what I got." Xemnas answered, dragging his hands back from the boy's body. He turned and walked away, leaving the boy sagging against the wall and trying to catch his breath "Be a good boy now." The older Nobody hummed and closed the door behind him.

"Damn you." Was all that heard before he was gone, a smirk curling his lips again and a gloved hand touching his lips at the remembrance of the taste.


End file.
